


Paper Hearts

by twelvenineteen



Series: Hyungline Drabbles [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum finds a paper heart in between the pages of his textbook one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jungkook's cover of Paper Hearts but not related at all with the lyrics lol

It'll be a long day for Jaebum and he's already tired the moment he stepped into the class in the morning. There's the community meeting that he didn't even want to be apart of but was forced to as part of his detention. _That damn Mark Tuan. I wouldn't be stuck in a lame community if he didn't start the fight. If he didn't shove his stupid pretty face around in school. If he didn't go to this school. If he didn't exist. Ugh all the bane in my life starts with his existence._  

Class was almost full by the time he was done ranting to himself about Mark. He sighed tiredly and felt under his table for his textbook. He opens his book the same time Jackson rushed in and collapsed on the seat in front of his table. "I made it," Jackson pants. "You should have given me a wake up call!" 

"I called you more than 10 times. You sleep like a _rock,_ " Jaebum rolled his eyes, flipping through the pages. 

Jackson was about to retaliate when the pink paper in Jaebum's book attracted his attention. Both of theirs's to be exact. 

"Woooo someone got a secret admirer~" Jackson smirks, totally forgetting that he was mad at Jaebum for 'not waking him up'.  

Jaebum raised an eyebrow and took the paper heart, turning it back and forth.  

"Open it! Maybe its a letter!" Jackson said excitedly. 

"Do you know how to fold a paper heart?" 

"Uh no?" 

"Exactly. What if it's not a letter? How do I fold it back then?" Jaebum nudged his head forward as if challenging Jackson to come up with an answer. 

Jackson pouted. "Fine. I'll go and learn how to fold a paper heart _just_ to make you open this one." 

The teacher came in and class started. Jaebum was heavily distracted throughout the whole lesson just fiddling with the paper heart and looking at the careful neat folds, pressed down at the edges so that it will not be unfolded easily. Jaebum didn't think much about the sender. The origami itself is enough to take his mind away. 

 

That is until he receive it again the next morning.  

 

"I bet you it's a letter. Or like some codes inside so you can piece all the paper hearts in the end," Jackson said. Jaebum simply kept quiet and fiddled with the paper heart just like he did for the first one. At the end of the week, he has 5 paper hearts altogether, one from each day. He wanted to come to school earlier so that he can at least catch who his, as Jackson puts it, secret admirer is, but 'waking up early' is just never in Im Jaebum's dictionary. 

His notebook got thicker at the end of the month as he kept all the paper hearts in his notebook so as to not have them crushed inside his bag. Jaebum wanted to open at least one to see if there's an indication as to who the sender might be but somehow couldn't find it in him to unfold the perfectly folded paper. It's as if opening the paper heart is equivalent to opening the doors to someone's heart. And Jaebum wasn't sure he's committed enough to accept that responsibility. 

 

 

Jaebum was being dragged into the classroom as he was taking his time to walk to class one morning. "Jaebum Jaebum Jaebum Jaebum!!!! I. Found. Him." Jackson said as he pushed Jaebum down onto his seat and took a sit at his own table. 

"Found who?" Jaebum asked lazily, taking off his bag and taking out the textbook under his desk; being part of his usual routine already. 

"This," Jackson said, pointing to the paper heart in the middle of the pages. "I found the person who's been sneaking into the class to give you this." 

Jaebum raised an eyebrow. "Who?" 

"You wouldn't believe it. You can never ever guess it. Like. _Ever_. Like-" 

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Jaebum grumbled, getting tired of waiting. 

Jackson leaned closer towards him and lowered his voice. "M-A-R-K," he spelled out. 

Jaebum frowned as Jackson leaned back, a triumph expression plastered onto his face. "I guess those movies about how they hate each other at the start but one of them end up falling for the other is not just a fictional drama afterall." 

"You're just pulling my leg right? It's not funny you know. It's probably one of your most lame jokes ever," Jaebum said. 

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Do I _look_ like I'm joking right now?" 

"Why would _he_ give me paper hearts?" 

"How should I know! Obviously you're so attractive that you even attracted your own enemy's attention," Jackson laughed but Jaebum wasn't amused. 

"I don't believe you. Friend or no friend, this is Mark you're talking about. The person might just happen to look like him," Jaebum said. Jackson's face fell. 

"Okay fine! I'll come to school so damn early tomorrow and I'll take a video just to prove you wrong. Besides, don't lie to yourself. Who the hell can 'accidentally' look like Mark Tuan?" Jackson said, turning back to the front, sulking. _It's true though_ , Jaebum thought. As much as he hates the boy, Mark has a face like a sculpture, hair perfectly styled every single day. His red haversack bag and graffiti filled skateboard are his trademark that the whole school knows about. Literally no one can 'happen to look like Mark'. 

 _Shit_. 

 

  

Jaebum was welcomed the next morning with a phone screen shoved into his face with Jackson chanting "look at it" on and on. He can't even simply send the video to Jaebum. He _had_ to shove the big ass phone screen to Jaebum's face just to prove a point. 

Annoyed, Jaebum pressed hard on the play button with a frown. His frown fades slowly when he sees Jackson's paparazzi video capturing a boy with a lean body and blonde highlighted hair, styled up, crouching over Jaebum's desk to take his textbook and slipping in a pink paper heart in between the pages and placing it back where it was from. The red haversack and skateboard that the boy placed on the nearest table before taking his textbook, screams _SHIT SHIT SHIT_ inside Jaebum's head. It's obviously Mark and Jaebum ran out of excuses to deny it. 

The video ended and Jaebum deletes the video. Jackson's eyes widened. "Why the hell did you do that??" 

"That video is just for me right? Why do you need to keep it?" Jaebum said, giving Jackson back his phone. 

Jackson's face changed to a creepy one, smiling from ear to ear with his head tilting down slightly but still looking at Jaebum. "Already protecting him I see~" 

Jaebum rolled his eyes. "I just don't want things to get messy before I confirm anything myself." 

"Uh huh. Suree~" Jackson smirked.

 

 

 


End file.
